Mexico Youth
|its Tecmo counterpart|Mexico Youth (Tecmo)}} メキシコユース |image= Mexico U20 (DT) 1.png |nationality=Mexican |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (メキシコユース, mekishiko yūsu) is the team who participated in the World Youth tournament held in Japan. Description Mexico Youth first appeared in ''World Youth Hen'' ch.41. This team faced Japan Youth in the qualifier round of the World Youth tournament. Uniforms Manga * Home: Green shirt with red trim on the shoulders, white collar with red stripe and the Mexican national insignia on the chest, white shorts with a red triangle on the right leg and red socks. This uniform is based on the 1994 FIFA World Cup home kit worn by Mexico. * Keeper: Espadas wears an orange shirt with polo collar and blue, yellow and green zigzag pattern on the chest and on the sleeves, orange socks with the same zigzag pattern as the jersey and white socks. Espadas' uniform changes color to white when the team has to attack and to black when the team has to defend. History Battle of World Youth saga Espadas and the Five Soldiers of the Aztec Sun grew up in the slums at Mexico City, being each other's family, living at orphanages. With no money, the six of them could only practice with a ball made of clothes. Espadas is a prodigious player, and helps his team by doing overlaps, not just staying at the goal. He loved soccer, and was supported by the quintet, but he grew tired and hateful towards his poverty. As children, Espadas and the quintet once attempted to steal soccer balls and equipments from a store. However, they were badly beaten up by the guys that the store owner hired. The turn of events was, coincidentally, that very same day. A charitable institution of Japan came and donated some toys, including soccer balls and equipment. With the ball he received, as time passes, Espadas manage to beat his poverty, and is recognized as a player. Espadas eventually become part of the Mexican youth team, participating in the World Youth. At some point before the tournament, Mexico had a training match with Uruguay, in which they lost 1-5. World Youth Tournament Mexico is in group A, along with Japan, Uruguay and Italy. During the party held one day prior to the starting match, Espadas confronts Tsubasa Ozora, a player from a rich country - Japan, and destroys the very ball that he received when he was little in front of the latter, in order to show Tsubasa how he hates soccer. Tsubasa realizes that it is a lie, though. Right at the beginning of the match, Japan already manages to set up a good scoring chance. Espadas catches Shingo Aoi's rovesciata however, and begins to overlap. He dodges Kojiro Hyuga's tackle before sending the ball to the Five Soldiers of the Aztec Sun, but the quintet is offside because of Jun Misugi's offside trap. Japan quickly resume the play, as Espadas is still far away from his own goal. However Espadas still makes it in time to stop Hyuga's volley shot. He then overlaps again and set up another chance for the Soldiers, who aren't offside this time. However, their aerial Lucha Football Style was rendered ineffective by the Tachibana twins's Skylab technique. Mexico keeps on attacking, but cannot beat the twins and the keeper Ken Wakashimazu. The first half ends 0-0. Espadas changes to his white jersey during half time, indicates that Mexico will be even more aggressive during the second half. They still cannot score however, until the 75th minute, when Garcia purposely injure the twins and receives a red card in return. Without the twins, the four remaining Soldiers successfully reach the goal with their aerial technique, and even though Wakashimazu repels Lopez's shot, Espadas manages to follow and score with a trick shot. Mexico then switches to defense. Espadas stops many shots from Japan, but eventually, after the incompleted Sky Dive Shoot, followed by a loop shoot from Tsubasa, Aoi picks up the repelled ball and equalizes. Then, just before the end of the match, Hyuga goes for a jumping volley. Espadas is sure he can stop the shot, but an injured Tsubasa, who sensed this, block the shot with his face to give Hyuga another chance to shoot, and Hyuga scores with his Raiju Shot, reversing the score. Both Espadas and Tsubasa are sent to the infirmary. Here, the two of them exchange uniforms, and Espadas ask Tsubasa if he can have his ball - which is full of memories - back. The latter accepts. Later, Espadas warns Tsubasa about their next opponent Uruguay Youth, who defeated Mexico 5-1 before. Espadas insists on playing the next matches despite his injury, but with another loss and a draw, Mexico is eliminated from the tournament. Results Players Current squad *Coach: Enrique Vasquez 22px|border Gallery |-|Color spread= Mexico Youth (BWY) 0.jpg|Mexico Youth |-|Art= Espadas Mexico WY (DT).png|Ricardo Espadas #1 Medina Mexico WY (DT).png|Medina #2 Gomez Mexico WY (DT).png|Gomez #3 Carvajal Mexico WY (DT).png|Carvajal #4 Ribera Mexico WY (DT).png|Ribera #5 Espino Mexico WY (DT).png|Espino #6 Saragosa Mexico WY (DT).png|Zaragoza #7 Garcia Mexico WY (DT).png|Garcia #8 Alvez Mexico WY (DT).png|Alvez #9 Lopez Mexico WY (DT).png|Lopez #10 Suarez Mexico WY (DT).png|Suarez #11 |-|Manga= Mexico ch52 (BWY) 1.jpg|Lucha Aerial Attack Suarez Saragosa ch4 (RS) 1.jpg|Suarez & Zaragoza Twin Shot Suarez and Saragosa - Jumping Volley Twin Shot.jpg|Suarez & Zaragoza External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) Category:Youth teams